


Learn

by JacularMetteld



Series: Testing His Limits [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom!Rhett, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Serious Injuries, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub!Link, The Author Regrets Everything, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhett discovers Link's secret and after taking a step forward things get out of the hand. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Contains elements of an abusive relationship. This fic is not for everybody! You've been warned!
> 
> There is going to be four pieces of these series but I decided to make them independent posts instead of multi-chapter fic because it is going to get darker and dirtier in the future. Read the tags and make a decision if you want to read this kind of stuff or not!

_Old, musky smell._

_Dirt and dust._

_Guttural, animalistic sounds._

_Sweat._

_Desperate pleas for help._

''Rhett, we need to get back home at some point. You can't keep this up forever.'' 

Rhett looked at _his_ Link, tied on the bed. Link didn't even know if he was there or not, he was pretty sure he was imagining it all, it was too surreal to be real. Rhett looked at the smaller man's dried lips. He hated what Link had made him feel, all the sinful emotions he didn't need. He wished he had never found out Link wanted him. It felt like a poison in his veins, he needed to get it out, he just didn't know how. 

Link coughed a little. ''Please Rhett, are you there? We need to go home.''

Rhett didn't say anything. Somewhere deep down he knew he had to stop but the stronger feeling, the one which wanted to make Link suffer like he did, was stronger. It was screaming inside his head. _It's all Link's fault. It's all because of him! So give him what he is asking._

Rhett sat on the chair in the corner of the room. He had found this old house while looking for a place to stay. It was dirty and old but none of that mattered. Link didn't deserve satin sheets and rose petals. It made Rhett angry to even think about it. 

He was pleased with what he saw. Link sprawled naked on the bed. His legs and arms tied to the bed posts. A blindfold over his eyes, those eyes which looked, oh, so good while looking up to him with his dick in his velvety mouth. Rhett stood up and hit his head with his palm. _Fuck! It's all his fault... Making me have these images in my head. It's him! Punish him! Again. Now._

It all had been fun and games for a little while. Link seemed to like his control when they were still back home and had their playtime at the office. But when Link became needier and asking Rhett to punish him by spanking which only got him off and not hurt. Rhett didn't see any options anymore. He hated to hear the flirty giggles, lingering looks and touches. And when they were alone: begging. 

One night, he had enough. Link, in his usual style, was sitting across him at their office, drinking his coffee while Rhett tried to get some work done. It was even same day Stevie had pointed out Link had bruises on his arms and neck. Link had just shrugged and smiled when he should have been ashamed in Rhett's opinion. _How dare you? This is not right, this is not right what we do and you act like that..._

It had been the breaking point when Link had risen up from his seat, put his coffee mug down and came to Rhett. Link had sat on his lap, straddling him, grinding on him. ''Wanna show me one of your special toys again?''

Rhett became more sure Link was acting all the time they did something together. Acted like he was in pain, acted like he didn't want it. _Stupid slut._ Rhett had enough, he had pushed Link out of his lap and the smaller man had hit his head on the office table, making him unconscious. Rhett didn't panic, he didn't even flinch when he saw Link wasn't moving. Instead, he had an idea. He picked Link's limp body from the floor and carried him to the car, he put him in the backseat. He went back to the office and left a note saying they wouldn't be coming back for a while, they needed a break from everything. He didn't care about the consequences at all. This was important and it needed to be sorted out.

He took his and Link's belongings and went back to the car. He had taken several ducktape rolls and he drove a little further, to a place where they could not be seen. He taped Link's hands and legs together and his mouth shut. He didn't want Link trying to escape if he would wake up sooner than he hoped for.

**\-----------**

The truth was different from Link's point of view. After their first time together everything had gotten worse. Link could not even talk to anyone at work without Rhett asking about it later and twisting his words. Rhett was sure Link let every male employee they had fucking him when Rhett was not looking. He had these sick images in his head where Link was laying on their GMM desk, his legs spread open and a line of men waiting for their turn to fuck him. Link thought it was a joke at first but when he started to get his punishments for that on a regular basis and they always got a little more brutal than the last one Link was truly afraid. More often he showed up to work, wearing long sleeved clothes and make-up covering his bruises.

He loved Rhett.

He loved...

He started to believe he deserved it all and sometimes even believed Rhett's lies and accusations. Maybe he was too flirty, maybe he was wanting it all to happen and Rhett was keeping him under control.

Those thoughts vanished when one time he started to feel nauseous and tired after drinking from his coffee mug. He remembered Rhett grinning and lifting him up from his seat, placing him on his lap.

_''Rhett..? What is this... I don't feel well...''_

After that, he remembered the sudden pain and then nothing. It was all black until he woke up in a car in the bumpy road. He couldn't move, his arms and legs were tied together. He could only mumble, his mouth was covered with duct tape. He didn't know what was going on at all. He was afraid, so afraid.

The car stopped suddenly and Link nearly fell into space between the front- and the backseats. His eyes were wide open from terror when the backseat door was opened and he saw Rhett, his eyes show no emotions once again. Link knew from experience what it meant. It was nothing good. Rhett dragged him out of the car by his legs and Link made a muffled yelp as he hit the ground with his shoulder first. It hurt like hell and then he was dragged on the sandy ground towards some abandoned looking house. He blinked rapidly when sand and dust went into his eyes. All he knew from his surroundings they were somewhere in the dessert, that didn't help much.

He heard an old wooden door creak open and Rhett let go of his legs and went in. Link looked at the car, he was already sure it would be impossible from him to escape but his natural instinct said he must try so he turned over and tried to wiggle himself up. He got into a sitting position and then Rhett grabbed him from under his arms. He didn't speak anything and it made the situation, in Link's opinion, even worse. He screamed behind the duct tape but it didn't have any affect on Rhett.

Link was tossed harshly on the floor beside the bed wich had metallic bedposts and dirty, old mattress. Link groaned from pain as his spine made contact with the metal. He saw Rhett's shoes approaching him, he was so dizzy the room was spinning. He felt another kind of pain when the tape over his mouth was ripped off. He gasped for air only to cough a moment later. The dust has risen from the floor and it was getting into his lungs, this place had been abandoned for a long time.

He saw Rhett leaving the room and he looked quickly at his surroundings, there was just one window and it was boarded up, narrow beams of light coming through the cracks. There was no way he could escape from there without Rhett noticing, the only way out was the door and before he could even make a move Rhett was back. He was holding a water bottle. _Where did he get that? How long has he been planning this? Oh god..._

''Look at me,'' Rhett ordered. Link was almost shaking, the tone of Rhett's voice was different from normal, so cold. He looked up. Rhett removed his glasses, folded them and put them on a nearby table. Link blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes focused but it wasn't working. Soon he felt water on his face and Rhett's hand gently cleaning off the dust. Automatically Link jerked away from the touch. Rhett backhanded him hard, making Link yelp. Tears stung in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, not giving Rhett the pleasure of seeing them roll down his cheeks. Rhett poured more water on his face and cleaned the rest of his face. ''That's better.'' He said and stood up. 

Link licked his lips, he was thirsty and tried to catch some of the water in his mouth. Rhett closed the room's door and locked it, he put the key in his pocket. ''Promise you won't hit me when I open the ties and you can drink the rest of this.'' He spoke and held the half full water bottle in front of Link's face.

Link nodded 'yes' quickly. Rhett took a small jackknife from his pocket and freed Link from the ties around his wrists and arms. Link felt the blood flow freely in his veins, he hadn't even noticed his hands were almost blue from the tight ties. He shook his arms a little to make the tingling feeling go away and then looked at the water bottle in front of him. He didn't dare to touch it without a final permission. ''Good boy,'' Rhett muttered and handed the bottle to Link. He drank the contents thirstily to its last drop. He couldn't remember last time when he had been so thirsty.

''Thank you.'' Link whispered and gave the empty bottle to Rhett.

''See, you're learning how to behave. But you won't get away that easily, honey.'' Rhett smiled at him. It was almost like it was the old Rhett but there was still this dark glimmering in his eyes. Link looked away. He wanted to say so much, ask why he was doing this but when he had before he only got smacked, punched... Raped.

Rhett flicked the knife again and opened the ties holding Link's legs together. ''Strip and get on the bed.''

Link looked at the mattress, it was stained in copper brown and dark yellow patterns. He shuddered, he would rather stay on the floor. He lifted his knees against his chest, he couldn't just bring himself to get up and get on the bed, the cleaning freak inside him was screaming 'no'. Also, he knew what was about to happen if he got there and he just wanted to go home. Forget all about this, wishing Rhett would come back to his senses and they could be like they had been, friends, perhaps a little more but nothing like this.

Rhett grabbed his arm and forcefully yanked the smaller man on his feet. ''No!'' Link yelled he tried to struggle himself free. If Rhett was already going to hurt him he might as well try his best to escape. Rhett spun him around and slammed him against the wall, holding him there with only just one hand wrapped around both wrists above his head and the other hand on his throat.

''What the hell did you just say!?'' Rhett spat out. His face was only inches away from Link's and Link could feel his gaze piercing his soul.

Link whimpered. Rhett looked and felt, even more, bigger than he was this way. He knew he could not win this fight. The hand on his throat pressed harder, his face was getting red from the lack of oxygen and he felt even dizzier. ''What was it!?'' Rhett kept roaring and Link managed to shook his head. ''N-othing.'' He uttered and Rhett released him from his grasp. Link fell on his knees on the floor. He held his sore throat with both hands.

''That's better. Now. Strip like the slut you are so I can fulfill your sick needs.'' Rhett was standing close. Link stayed on his knees and with shaky hands he removed his shirt. Rhett held out his hand and Link gave it to him. Then Link unbuttoned his pants and slowly he stood up and tugged his dirt covered jeans down. He stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time, handing those to Rhett too.

''Everything, Link.'' Rhett was still holding out his hand. In the other arm, he had Link's other clothing pieces hanging. Link gnawed his bottom lip but pulled down his briefs too, he gave them to Rhett too. He was standing nearby the wall, he looked down on the floor and held his left arm with his right hand. He was hunched slightly, waiting for the next order. Rhett placed his clothes on the old rocking chair in one corner of the room. Link could feel Rhett watching him, taking in his nudity. When he dared to look up for a moment he saw nothing but despise in Rhett's eyes.

**\-----------**

_Such a slut! No matter what I do, he is already naked and wanting cock. He is so sick... Good thing I know just the right way to punish him. Let's see how much he loves getting fucked after I'm done with him._

He stepped closer to Link again. He grabbed the smaller man by his hair and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. The warm, soft skin looked tasty, he pressed his lips against the smooth skin and kissed him there slowly. The smell and the taste of Link were intoxicating. He got shivers down his spine. Rhett felt like he was getting high from all the sensations Link gave him. _It's so wrong. Why you have to exist, make me feel this way. It's not right. It's all your fault._

''Lay on the bed, now.''

Link shook his head, still looking at the bed, terrified of what diseases he might get from just putting his naked body onto the mattress. It kind of amused Rhett. He knew what Link was thinking and it was part of his plan, to make Link as uncomfortable as possible. He wouldn't be begging anymore.

''Lay. On. The. Fucking. Bed.'' Rhett kept his voice stern but Link seemed to get even smaller, his whole body was shivering. Rhett was getting tired. He grabbed Link by his hair and yanked him toward the bed. Link screamed from the agony on his scalp. He was tossed on the bed and he immediately tried to get out but Rhett pinned him down. Link was scratching and hitting Rhett.

''Rhett! Stop! Too much! Enough!'' 

Rhett didn't care even if Link shouted long enough to lose his voice, no one would hear him anyway. It also gave him a good excuse to manhandle him harder. It excited him to see the smaller man struggling underneath him. He felt... Hot. He grabbed one of Link's wrist and brought it to one bedpost. He had one pair of handcuffs ready there and easily he clicked it around Link's wrist. Link still tried to struggle his way out of the bed and he managed to drop out from it but Rhett quickly pulled him back. 

Rhett liked the fight but he was getting tired. He didn't have time to rest so he yanked Link on the right place so forcefully he felt something go wrong. Link screamed louder than before and his struggles stopped. He was laying on his back on the bed and screaming and crying. Rhett saw he had dislocated Link's shoulder. ''See what happens when you don't behave.'' He said coldly and rose up from the bed. Looking at the crying man he used to love, still loved. He was just in out of order and needed to be fixed so they could be best friends again.

''You sick, freak! Let me go! I need to go to the hospital!'' Link screamed. He was shaking and screaming. It didn't help that the damaged arm was the one tied up. Calmly Rhett walked to the other side of the bed. He took a hold on Link's arm and placed the other one on Link's shoulder and pulled. Link's screams faded and his eyes closed. 

''It would be easier if you would cooperate.'' Rhett shook his head. He made sure he had put Link's shoulder in the right place. He had some pain medication in the car along with the tranquilizers he had used on Link earlier to keep him under the whole way to the desert. First, he tied rest of Link's limbs to the bedposts. He was whistling while he did so. It was so much nicer to do these things in silence. He liked to hear the screams but not all the time. It made him more serene to work in peace and quiet. 

When he was done he went to get more water and painkillers. He knew Link's arm should be in the right position to heal properly but he didn't think Link deserved it after being so annoying and not doing what he had told him to do. He placed the water bottle, painkillers , and tranquilizers on the bedside table. He would give them to Link when he would wake up and apologize, of course.

He took Link's clothes from the rocking chair and took them into an another room, out of Link's reach if he would somehow get himself free. Rhett sat on the empty chair. He had nothing much to do until Link would wake up. He had all the time in the world to wait, no one would find them here.

**\-----------**

Link blinked a few times. He realized he had been passed out, for how long, who knew? His shoulder was killing him, his throat was sore from screaming. The reality was too harsh to believe it was just a dream even for a split second. ''Rhett?'' He croaked. There was no answer but he felt someone's presence in the room. ''Please...'' He felt like he was fainting again. He was sweating and he could feel the rough mattress underneath but the pain was a greater feeling than the disgust. HIs head lolled to the side he was in the twilight zone.

He heard footsteps approaching and then a hand on his cheek, caressing. He let his eyes shut again and welcomed the soothing feeling. _I'm not alone, he will come to his senses, he has to. I know him, I've known him for all my life._

Rhett sat beside him and brushed the hair out of his sweaty forehead. Then he felt his fingers and something between them pressing against his lips. ''Swallow it, you'll feel better'' Rhett murmured. Link recognized it to be a pill. He parted his lips and opened his eyes, he looked into Rhett's, pleadingly. Rhett was looking at his lips and then smiled when Link took the pill in. Rhett grabbed a water bottle from the floor and held it against Link's lips, gently allowing Link to drink from it to get the pill down. 

Link wanted to move his arms and legs but soon he learned he couldn't. He tried not to show his discomfort but he was failing, mostly because of his shoulder.

Rhett rose from the bed and walked to the end of the bed. He stroked his beard and sighed. ''You know I have to do this, don't you? You're out of control.'' He looked up and down on Link's body. 

Link was breathing hard. He knew Rhett was punishing him for something but he had no idea from what this time. In next minute it feels like Rhett could kill him but in the next minute, he is the sweetest person again. Link didn't dare to say anything and he hurt too much to even think about saying against the bigger man. The throbbing pain in his shoulder was easing a little but not nearly enough to get comfortable.

''You're all mine, Link. You can't lust after everyone when I'm with you. It's already bad we have this thing going but you... You took it to the next level.'' Rhett shook his head and grinned, but it was not a nice grin. Link could feel the darkness behind it.

 _It's all in your head. I have no one else. You need help, please... Stop._ Link couldn't say it aloud. He just laid there, he wanted to look away from Rhett but same time he couldn't.

HIs stomach growled. He didn't know when was the last time he had eaten and he didn't know how much time had passed. He could see the sunlight coming in through the cracks of the boards but he could have easily slept to the next day.

''Oh, you're hungry? I haven't prepared anything yet.'' Rhett sounded almost like he was ashamed. Link saw his opportunity to speak some sense to him.

''Rhett... It's okay. We could be out in some nice restaurant right now. All you need is to untie me and we can forget about this ever happened.'' Link forced a weak smile for the man.

Rhett glanced at him and then turned away, he stroked his neck, clearly thinking about it. 

''Rhett, we could be normal again. Have fun and be like we used to be... Rhett, I love you, only y-''

''Shut up!'' Rhett turned around, his eyes wide open like a mad man's. ''That's bullshit. I know you, I've seen you. Don't try to fool me, boy. I've seen...'' Rhett stopped yelling.

Link had turned his face away, fearing for an another blow. His whole body was shaking. 

''It's time. It's time before you can play your little tricks on me.'' Rhett went to open the ties on Link's right leg, he hoisted it up and tied it to the same bedpost with his right arm. He did same with the left leg. Link's both legs were pointing straight up and spread, leaving him completely open for Rhett. Link wiggled, there was nothing he could do to hide. He would have been embarrassed to be that exposed but his shoulder pain reminded him of the more important things.

He felt Rhett kneel on the bed but Link kept his eyes closed and head turned to the side. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see this monster of a man rape him. It wasn't Rhett, he was purely someone else. Rhett wouldn't do things like that. They just looked the same from the outside.

Large hands were caressing his hoisted up calves and then he felt a beard scraping on them and his moist breath close to his skin. Rhett growled low from his throat and Link trembled from anticipation. The gentle touches stopped soon when he felt something cold pressing against his asshole. Link had no idea what it was but it felt metallic and it had sharp edges and they scraped his sensitive skin. He started to breathe hard to prevent himself from a panic attack. He didn't want to make Rhett angrier, he didn't want that thing to enter him.

''Now, you decide. If you behave and be a good boy and start looking at me I don't have to use this.'' Rhett's voice was calm, soothing like he was trying to help him.

Link opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to meet Rhett's gaze. Rhett was smiling at him like he wasn't holding a steel tube against his most sensitive area and threatening him with it. Link felt numb but he nodded slowly. ''I'll behave.'' He said quietly.

Rhett stared at him for a moment like he was making sure Link was speaking the truth. Link sighed from relief when Rhett dropped the steel bar on the ground. It made a loud clinking noise which made Link flinch a little. He held his eyes on Rhett as the taller man got himself between Link's legs and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. ''Let's get you warmed up then.'' Rhett almost giggled. His hands were caressing Link's slim body, his left hand going up from the narrow waist to his ribs and then onto his pecs, twisting the little nipple between his fingers, making Link gasp. 

He didn't want to get aroused but he knew he had to, only to get away from it sometime. He wanted to get this over with. He did his best to try to think they were somewhere else, somewhere nice and they were just playing and he actually had safewords. He was tied up for a thrill not to keep him from escaping. It helped a little because Rhett started gentle, he always did.

**\-----------**

Rhett was the one who saw the situation in a whole different way. At this point their surroundings had vanished, it was just him and Link alone in the world, nothing else but them and their love for each other. Link's eyes looked angelic and his smile could warm anyone's heart. Rhett took his time to caress the tanned, lithe body. He remembered the time when they were younger and he would tickle Link, just to get to touch him.

 _It started then. Link was still innocent. Maybe it is you?_ Something in his head said. 

''No.'' He said aloud and stopped moving his hands on Link's body. He leaned back and took a good look at the scared man underneath him.

Rhett felt a lump in his throat, not for what he had done to Link but for what Link had made him do. 

''You don't deserve anything nice. You're filthy, you hear me, filthy!'' Rage was blurring his mind again. Next thing he knew he had gagged Link and shoved a vibrator in him, the one where it all had started. He was watching Link writhe on the bed. He saw how his cock started to fill with blood and get stiff. Link's hips were thrusting a little, towards the object inside him. ''Slut.'' He muttered. He couldn't look at him anymore and left the room, leaving Link alone.

He acted like nothing was going on in the next room, he started to prepare the dinner. There was not much he could do in the not functioning kitchen but he had some snacks and he had put them on the plates. He threw a white table cloth on the table and in the middle he put one large candle like he was preparing a romantic date. He was getting tired and decided to take a nap before he would go get his sweetheart to share the meal.

**\-----------**

Link had lost his voice, he had screamed for the entire time after Rhett had left him alone. He was tired, his limbs hurt and the thing inside him kept going and going. It had been hours since Rhett had left. The room was completely dark now and he heard creaks and he feared all kind of bugs finding him there, laying helplessly. He begged Rhett to come back. His eyes hurt from crying and his wrists and ankles had bad abrasions because of the ropes and the handcuffs. He was at the point he was thinking his body couldn't take much more. He would pass out and...

Then the door opened, some light came into the room. He saw Rhett's huge shadow on the doorframe, it looked intimidating but Link was too tired to be scared. Rhett approached him and he looked up to him. He couldn't see his face because the light was coming from behind him. He had no idea what Rhett's expression could have been at this point. He saw a flash of the knife and for a moment he thought Rhett was going to end it all and slice his throat open but instead of that one of his legs fell free. He couldn't feel anything at first but when his leg hit the mattress along with the other leg he knew he was let free. The handcuffs clicked open and the vibrator in him stopped buzzing and soon it was pulled out of him. He lifted his weak arms to remove the ball gag but Rhett got there first and removed it.

Rhett lifted his fragile body up from the bed and carried him away from the bedroom. Link knew he was too weak to walk, there was no way he could run away and Rhett knew it very well too.

He was placed on the kitchen chair. Link had to use all his strength to keep himself in a sitting position. He couldn't believe what he saw. The dinner was served beautifully in front of him. The only light was candle light coming from a few different sources in the room. ''I didn't mean to sleep that long. Forgive me, baby.'' Rhett said from behind him and gave a little kiss on his cheek while putting a full plate in front of Link.

Link actually chuckled. He could lift his arms up to eat, they were still numb and sore for being kept in one place for so long. And his shoulder, he wondered if it would ever get back to normal again.

''Looks good.'' He said quietly then, he watched how Rhett got to the other end of the table and happily started to eat his meal in silence. Link's stomach growled loudly and he tried to lift his arm. He got it on the table but it was impossible to pick anything up. At this point, Rhett's interest had raised and he was curiously looking at Link's desperate efforts to eat.

After a moment the taller man got up and kneeled beside Link. He picked up the granola bar and held it to Link's lips. Link had a difficult time to even bite and chew after his mouth being held open for so long. HIs jaw was aching badly like rest of his body did too. Slowly he managed to get it down and Rhett didn't lose his patience and he kept long enough breaks from feeding him when Link was chewing and offered him water every now and then.

''I think it's time you to show me how grateful you are.'' Rhett murmured and petted Link's messy hair before he got back to his seat again. Link didn't have to wonder what Rhett had meant when he saw him opening his pants and pulling his cock out. Link let himself fall from the chair and got onto his knees, he crawled to Rhett and placed his hands on the jeans covered thighs of his _best friend_.

''See, we can have fun when you behave. I don't have to punish you, love.'' Rhett's fingers found their way into Link's hair again, tugging and pulling gently. Link wetted his lips and took his cock into his mouth. He sure wasn't going to tease or play like he sometimes had done. Everything was about: ''just get over with it quickly''. 

He sucked as hard as he could, disgusted by the sounds of pleasure Rhett was making. Hearing him moan made him mad. _How can you enjoy this, how can you do this to me?!_ His mind was screaming but he concentrated on sucking the huge, throbbing cock in his mouth. The taste and smell were overly musky and it almost made him gag but he held back, squeezing his eyes shut and just concentrating on getting Rhett off.

''Fuck, yeah, Link, just like that. Perfect, baby. Show me what your mouth was made to do.'' Rhett said huskily.

Link felt the anger give him the power along the meal he had. He saw his clothes on the corner of the room, near the exit. He was bobbing his head faster, letting the fat, slippery cock slide in and out easily in his throat. He even moaned like he was liking it too. He needed to bring Rhett over the edge and then he could have his chance.

He felt Rhett's cock twitch against his tongue and the man let out a high-pitched moan. He could taste the pre-come and then the first spurt of semen. He didn't think twice but he yanked himself free, got up as fast as he could and ran. HIs legs weren't stable but he grabbed his clothes and tried to get away.

''What the fuck?!'' He heard Rhett roaring behind him and he stumbled. He got a hold of the door handle and was about to push it open when a strong hand grabbed his hurt shoulder and pulled him back. Link ended up just leaving just scratch marks on the door. The pain was agonizing. He was roughly pulled back into the bedroom. He begged and yelled Rhett to let go of him but the only answer he got was: punches. He screamed even louder, making his own ears hurt.He was tied onto his stomach and he yanked the handcuffs he was in again hard enough to make his wrists bleed. 

Rhett didn't say anything. He held Link's hips on the place and his legs were over Link's so he couldn't kick him either. Next thing Link knew was burning sensation in his ass as Rhett entered him forcefully.

Link stopped screaming, he still tried to get away and tears flowed freely from his eyes. 

_No! You're hurting me... Why you're hurting me..?_

**\-----------**

When Link couldn't feel anything anymore he just watched the sun rise through the cracks of boards covered window. Every day he was faced with an another challenge but he was used to taking it now. It wasn't so bad. Rhett treated him nicely afterward, all he had to do was to hold his ass up and ''beg for it'', then it would be over. He wasn't thinking about escaping anymore, he knew he couldn't do it and being here wasn't that bad if he behaved like Rhett had told him to behave. He thought it must've been the sixth day when Rhett hadn't touched him in all day. Instead of being abused he got to eat as much as he wanted and got to drink as much as he wanted. He sensed something was going on and he didn't like that.

''I need to go get more supplies, those were the last ones,'' Rhett stated darkly and pointed at the empty candy wrappers on the floor.

Link shook his head. ''Please don't leave me alone.'' He whispered and nudged himself closer to Rhett. He got to be free from his ties when Rhett was in the same locked bedroom, which was nice. If Rhett was leaving he would be tied up and no one would know where he is if something happened to Rhett. He would die. Alone. His worst fear.

''I need to. I'll be back as soon as I can.'' Rhett stood up from the bed. 

''No, Rhett, please... Don't leave me...'' Link was getting tears in his eyes again.

Rhett stood motionlessly by the door, his back towards Link. ''Get on the floor, Link, close to the radiator.''

It was a better option on Link's opinion to be on the floor than on the dirty bed and it was Rhett's way to show him mercy and compassion to order him there and didn't force him to stay on the bed but it didn't make it any easier this time. Rhett was leaving the house. Link couldn't take it. They were probably searched everywhere and someone would recognize Rhett and maybe he wouldn't tell where Link was because he is crazy enough to think he can somehow continue this or then believe Link can somehow survive. It would be better to die now by Rhett's hand than slowly in starvation and thirst alone.

''Don't leave me!'' Link yelled, making Rhett turn from the surprise.

''We can't stay if I don't go get more food and water. Can't you understand that?'' Rhett's voice was actually kind. Almost like he was talking to a small child who's dad was about to go work and they assured they would come back but the child wouldn't understand that.

''No! You don't leave me here, I'll die! Fucking moron, can't you see?! Can't you see me?! Look at me! I haven't showered in a week and neither have you, we live in this dump and you think it's okay? Don't. Fucking. Leave. Me. Get us out of here. We need to go home, Rhett. _HOME_!'' Link couldn't hold anything back anymore. He was yelling with his face red and Rhett stared back at him. He was confused and surprised at first but then Link saw the familiar darkness creeping to the surface.

''Who's waiting for you there? To who are you so desperate to go back to?!'' Rhett grabbed Link by his arms and shoved him back to the bed.

''No one! I just wanna go home and be like we used to be! It's all in your head, please, you have to see it!'' It was too late. He could see from Rhett's eyes when there was no point of return. Soon he was pinned down on the bed. It frustrated Link greatly, no matter how mad he was, he was no match to Rhett. His body was already covered in bruises and scars. How much Rhett could hurt him anymore not to eventually make him die because of all the injuries?

''You're gonna rape me again, how fucking original!'' Link yelled out from the frustration. ''Kill me and it will be something new but don't leave me here to suffer.'' He was sobbing now but Rhett didn't hear a thing. His cock was already buried deep in Link's ass, thrusting slowly but hard in the tight heat. He grabbed Link by his hair and pulled his head up from the bed and with his other hand, rest of Link's body, making him get onto his fours on the bed. When he was in the position of Rhett's liking he let go of Link's hair and Link's head immediately hung freely between his shoulders. Tears fell on the mattress while Rhett was pounding hard in his ass from behind.

Every struggle he made, every tear he shed made Rhett more enthusiastic so he had learned not to move. He couldn't help the tears but Rhett couldn't see them now. With a low grunt, his ass was filled with hot sperm once again. An another patch to dry on his ass and inner thighs.

**\-----------**

Night came, Rhett didn't leave. He was sitting on the old rocking chair while Link was tied on the bed, face to the mattress. Rhett had enough decency to make him lay on his stomach after spanking Link's ass raw with the long steel tube. The drying and the fresh blood colored his skin along the black and blue bruises. The beautiful, smooth skin was barely visible anywhere anymore.

Rhett had given the last of the tranquilizers to him and Link was peacefully asleep. 

_Is this enough? Do you think he has learned his lesson now? This time water and granola bars won't help. You need to show him you're a man of your words. Take him away from here... Or... Let him go. He is gonna die soon, can you handle that? He is so weak already. You don't need to force anything anymore, you could beat him with one finger._

Rhett stared at the mutilated body on the bed, it wasn't moving, Link's breathing was so slow and small it wasn't noticeable. Rhett had made sure a dozen times he was still alive in past two hours.

**\-----------**

_I don't know how it feels like to die but I can imagine it's something like this._

When Link woke up, he couldn't see anything. He opened his eyes but he saw nothing. He figured he had a blindfold on. He moved his arms and he was truly surprised when he could move them as much as he wanted to, he wasn't tied up. _Rhett must be in the room then..._

''Rhett?'' He asked with a raspy voice. His throat hurt from the lack of water in the last day. He soon learned his legs weren't tied up either, he swung them off the bed and sat on the edge of the nasty bed. ''Rhett?'' He asked again. Still nothing. He touched his eyes through the blindfold and lifted it off. He blinked a couple of times. It was daytime. He turned to look and he saw Rhett sitting on the corner of the room. On the chair beside him, he saw his clothes. The bedroom's door was open.

Link was confused, he looked at Rhett, then his clothes and then the open door.

''Go.'' Rhett murmured.

Link stood up, wincing from the pain but he took his clothes. He put them on. It was a slow process, the fabric almost burned his sensitive skin.

''The keys are in the car.'' Rhett was still speaking softly. He was looking at the floor. 

Link didn't say anything after he got his shoes and glasses on he got out of the room and out of the house. The burning desert sun hit his eyes and he felt like he was blinded but still he ran, he saw the car vaguely and he was running there. He opened the door and he managed to get himself in the driver's seat. His hands were shaking and he sure wasn't in a condition to drive but he would do his best.

Then it hit him.

_What happens to Rhett? What he is going to do now?_

''Fuck.''

_He is your life partner, right? Are you gonna just leave him? He needs help and you run away when he is obviously ready to take a step forward. Your body will heal but his mind won't heal on its own. It's kinda your fault too. He wasn't that bad, right? He didn't leave you alone, he treated you good when you behaved, does he deserve to be left alone?_

_Besides what you're gonna say when you get back home? Everyone's gonna ask what happened to you and where is Rhett. What can you say?_

''No... I just wanna go home...'' Link hit his fists on the steering wheel. He leaned his head on his hands and for a moment he was just there, breathing, thinking. 

He got out of the car and walked back to the house, back to the bedroom. Rhett was still in the same position but when he heard Link enter the room he lifted his gaze from the floor, his eyes were wet from the tears. ''What the hell you're doing?! Go! Go home before I change my mind! Get the fuck out of here!'' Rhett hopped off from the chair and pointed the door.

''I can't go back, with or without you.'' Link said quietly. For his surprise, Rhett somehow seemed to understand that. He tilted his head to the side, listening what Link was going to say next.

Link offered his hand to Rhett. ''Let's find a better place for us. We belong together now. You made me yours but I was already yours, now let me show it to you.'' Link gulped, he had no idea where they were going yet but he knew he needed a shower and food and so did Rhett. He smiled when the larger hand wrapped around his smaller one. He led Rhett out of the building and to the car.

Rhett sat silently on the passengers side and Link was driving, it was difficult but he managed to do it. They would survive, somehow. 

From far distance Link could have sworn he could hear the police car sirens but it could be his imagination. Unless Rhett had... He glanced at Rhett who was looking at him and then over his shoulder, like checking if someone was following them.

Link's smile grew wider. _He loves me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story from the darker side of my brain. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
> -JM


End file.
